fracterafandomcom-20200214-history
(Quest) Ezra's Field Returned
Overview Approximately 6 months ago (~ Gransan 1st, 1128, ME) the entire settlement of Ezra's field disappeared. Left was almost no trace of the town. The dirt and grass was still trodden, but no structures nor people remained. This absence continued for 6 months until it was reported that the city has returned. The members of New Dawn have been tasked with investigating the returned city, and determining the cause of the disappearance. Reality The reality of the situation is that Ezra's Field was constructed around and above the prison of Auril, Queen of Night and Magic. She was imprisoned there by the Seelie Court over 100 years ago, and the Seelie court have ruled the Feywild since then. 3 of Auril's court, a coven of Night Hags, have been controlling Ezra's Field for the past ~50 years trying to break into the prison. Setting As the sun begins to set, you all enter into Ezra's Field from the North East side, which is called East Field. (The other two are North Field and West Field.) At first glance, the small collection of buildings doesn't seem that odd. Its a larger collection than most small villages, about 30-40 buildings, but seems like a quaint farming community. As you walk closer however, everyone make a perception check. DC 10 - You seem to be getting a lot of suspicious glances. People going about their business, even kids stop when they see you approach and kind of stare as you walk by. Nightmares As soon as the coven understands that the guild members are in town to investigate the lost months, (likely the second night, but could be the first night if they poke around too much) they will begin to plague their dreams with Nightmare Haunting. This reduces each member's hit points by 5 and doesn't allow them to gain any benefit of a long rest. Shadows Now that the Queen of Night and Magic is regaining her power, the shadows around town have begun to animate. Normally these shadows are simply unnerving and harmless, but while Auril is nearby, she can manipulate them to give a character disadvantage on an attack roll or saving throw (as a reaction). Mood The mood of the people of Ezra's field is very Xenophobic. They are very adverse to outsiders, especially Tieflings and Half-orcs. They will comply with guild investigation if pressed, but they will not be voluntarily helpful. When asked about the missing time, villagers will simply deny it. They will chalk up the change in weather to "the weather's always been odd". If pressed, they will tell the guild to take it up with the Women's circle. Key Locations The Red River Inn - '''A quaint, 1 story building painted red. This Inn appears to be mostly common room, and is decently well managed. There are a few patrons sitting at tables speaking calmly enjoying their drinks, though the talking stops as you all walk in. The Innkeeper is a human man in his late 50's. (Ralph Trudger - Not welcoming) Room and board is 5gp, and he won't give a room to a Tiefling or Half-orc. '''Mother Geth's House - Apart from the rest of the homes on the outskirts of town, it looks like a shack more than anything else. Straw roof, ramshackle construction. Apparently she's refused all offers of improvements or a better home. People attribute it to her humble nature. 'The Wishing Well '- An old well in the direct middle of Ezra's Field, people believe that if you throw a copper piece into it and make a wish, it will come true. It's magic is supposedly most powerful on the Winter Solstice. Surrounding the wishing well is a stone wall in a circle, with a stone pathway within it, which actually cuts through towards the well (5 paths), there are also flowers in curious arrangements inside the wall. Key NPCs Mother Geth - (Night Hag) An old human woman, she is heavy set and has shoulder length brown hair. She walks straight and tall, and looks strong for her age. Mother Hedway - (Night Hag) An old human woman, she has dark brown skin and is completely bald. She walks with a hunch and has to use a cane. Mother Yis - (Night Hag) An old human woman, she is very short and wears large spectacles. She has a small afro of white curly hair. Mother Granite - An old dwarven woman, she has long grey hair tied in a braid. Mother Danward - An old halfling woman, she has light brown hair and a diminutive figure. Auril (Odessa Timbre) - A 13 year-old girl, Odessa was going to be the new vessel for Mother Geth, but when the ritual was completed, she was possessed by the spirit of Auril, the Queen of Night and Magic. Since then, she has begun to call herself Auril. Hubert and Clarice Timbre - Parents of Odessa Timbre, they are some of the only citizens in the city who have begun to question the rule of the Mother's circle, due to the changed behavior of their daughter.